


One Perfect Moment

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [21]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gods, Implied Mentions of Characters and Cosmic Forces, Life After Sam, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean Winchester, Other, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: You both understand the place you hold in each others’ lives. You are the glue.





	One Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glue

You both understand the place you hold in each others’ lives.

You are the glue. The unavoidable sticky stuff that you find between you and other people when finding yourself enmeshed with them.

It’s only happened a few times, comparatively. After all, you haven’t had that many times it was even all right to stretch your legs, let alone your wings. Still, whatever runs between you and Shadow, it’s the stuff of legend--literally. Your Father, along with many other of the gods, have made sure it was all possible. The angels have even come down when needed to remind you how important all of this was. You’ve been glad to see them every time--you can be a team player when you need to.

Well, as long as you like the people on your team--that’s a requirement for you these days, and you have no shame about that.

But at the end of the day, most days, it’s you and Shadow, eking out an existence together, day by day.

At night you curl up in one bed and wrap him in your arms. Inseparable. Both of you benefit from the gentle but insistent touch, a night spent in safety. 

You were each other’s glue before you knew you were, and that made finding each other all the sweeter. There are so many moments of pain that have come for both of you, but all of it lends itself to this one perfect night when you know each other to be exactly where you need to be.


End file.
